Times of change
by black medusia
Summary: here are some one shots of Luffy and his current new world crew traveling to the past . feel free to build off my crazy ideas or let me know if i should try and continue a one shot into a story. no promises but i'll try.


**okay no Oc idea this time but time travel honestly i love the time travel idea and i have found a few that were really awesome like skip by Anjelle it is awesome. so here is another time travel idea of mine so here i go**

**(P.s the straw hats have been in the new world for a year so that Luffy and Ace are the same age and i can steal and make up attacks for the awesomeness that is one piece)**

**this world and characters are all Oda-sensei **

* * *

**Episode 1: what's happening**

PART 1

the straw hat crew were heading to island that rained lightning real harshly when all of a sudden a small girl with angel wings landed on Luffy who was sitting on the head piece of the ship. the girl really caught Luffy off guard because humans can't sense the power of Gods.

"Oh thank the Heavens" the little girl looked up at luffy with sparkling gold eyes.

Luffy was confused 'Eh?" was his response

the little girl started walking on _his _ship as if _she _owned and looked back expecting him to follow her.

"Thank you for saving me human" the little girl with ice blue hair said as she looked up at luffy.

"i didn't save you" Luffy said out loud but she ignored him but the little girl just continued .

'as Your reward i shall send you to the past with your memories intact, how nice of me- hohoho- to correct a wrong" she turned to look bak at him to see the majrity of his rew surrounding him the only ones missing was Zoro, Nami, and Brooke.

"oi Luffy whats going on" Zoro asked as he rest of the crew gathered only to be separated again when the little girl continued.

"oh goodie, your all here! well, here i go. Time to be time to go. HE Ho GO!" she shouted and the straw hats were shocked to be suddenly engulfed in white light to be transported in time. to them it was just wierd considering only luffy had listened to the entirely short but still too complicated speech.'

the others only got the idea that they were going to be transported in time .

They saw images flash before their eyes. first was Luffy fighting Daimon(an Oc- hey their three unknown years) and many other OC- i mean new world monsters pirates and marines. all the fights were centered around Luffy sense thats all the fate was concerned about. \

the next set of images was Luffy's battle at marine ford and impel down(which all the straw hats excluding Luffy looked at as if hypnotised. they all had the same thought. 'if only i was there'

and before they knew it , they were thrown into three different groups back at sabody Three years ago and they had a goal to accomplish. they had to save Cami again. this was what the fate was talking about they were sent back to correct a wrong. they were sent back to save Ace. so Luffy wouldn't be sad like he was but he would still be strong. they all would be strong. first rescue Cami then save Ace.

* * *

PART 2

Group 1

Nami, Chopper, Sanji, and Franky were transported to their spots with a betting number stick in front of the human auction house. Namli looked down and smiled sadly. she looked up and spoke bossily.

"Listen up that cute little girl sent us back to when Cami was going to be auction. So this time we will not be separated since were stronger. we will go with Luffy and succeed in saving Ace for our captain. that is obviously the wrong she was talking about." 'or at least i think it is' she added in her mind as she finished her speech.

Hachi was in shock.

"What is going on" he asked trying to get out of the shock the sudden hanges upon his human friends.

Nami looked at him and said

Time travel"

Hachi couldn't beilieve it but he did and they walked in and stood where they stood last time and waited for their captain to come crashing threw the wall.

"are those the staw hats' the Kid pirates asked their captain because they looked so different.

Law didn't care...

but every kidnapper was staring at franky. who wouldn't want to buy a cyborg?!

* * *

Group two

Luffy and Zorro were transported just before they went crashing into a building but early enugh for the flying fish rider to freak out.

'What the fu-" he was ct off mid-curse as a wall came in to contact with his face.

"Luffy' Nami said with a smile and joy in her voice. every rich person stared wide eye at the loud ineruption. the Kid pirates smiled and the heart pirate captain smirked at the commotion.

"luffy went up to ask nami about Cami since he looked in the wrong direction this time.

'Nami, where Cami" Nami stared at her captains stupidity and pointed straight ahead and Luffy was on the run to save her. he forgot about when hachi got shot and Hachi went to go stop Luffy. put luffy didn't feel any restraint since he was so strong. so it wasn't until he heard the gun shot till he turned around.

when he did he punched the shichubaki just like last and headed back to save Cami bu the solders came to get in the way. nami used her bubbles to shock half of them and franky blasted the other half. Sanji kicked the guy who started shooting randomly. he was a shichubaki too.

then all was left was the female celestial dragon. Zoro knocked her to the other side of the room using the back of the blade without looking.

luffy stared at him

"what! someone always stops me from hitting these assholes, i wanna fight dammit" zoro exclaimed calmly gathering more stares before Rayleigh burst threw the doors.

Rayleigh looked around and laughed.

"wow you guys sure like trouble" he laughed as he noticed the injured shichubaki. then he noticed the straw hat on Luffy's head and luffy couldn't help but grin. he would tell Rayleigh what happened.

" ive wanting to meet you"Rayligh says to Luffy. luffy nods before heading outside to fight some marines for fun. he needed to waith here for the others anyway and fighting was fun.

* * *

group 3(now 2 sine 1 and 2 combined)

Brooke and Usopp were riding calmly until Robin decided to jump off from the flying fish. Usopp used the Mushroom seed andjumped down along with brooke to see where Robin was heading. they landed sofly on the green and pink mushroom before robin was off and heading to a newsstand.

"What is it Robin?" Brooke asked as usopp continued to freak out abot her sudden craziness honesty she was acting like luffy what kind of raining did she have to be like this. so unaffected by anything.

"ace is still dying" she said before running off to the human auction house.

they arrived from the side of the battle between the mairnes and three captains. including theirs, monkey D Luffy.

"captain" robin shouted as she ran up to him to hand him the news paper. the marines paused at the interuption before trying to charge at Luffy while he was reading. Luffy glared at them used Conquerors haki shocking kid and law and even rayliegh as he walked out rayleigh laughed and a gleam in his eye as he looked at Luffy. they had a _lot_ to talk about.

then the three pirate crew took off into separate directions


End file.
